Nightmare
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: Just a horrible nightmare Neji suffers. NejiHina story, if you don't like this pairing I suggest you don't read it. Don't leave flames, I only want good comments.


Nightmare

One-Shot

Type: Drama/Angst/Romance (Just a bit)

Pairing: NejixHinata

Summary: Just a horrible nightmare Neji suffers.

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Naruto.

* * *

It all started because of her because of some important day. It was her third birthday when the burden began, the meeting of two eyes because of such day. A day he knew that things will change for the "better". It was all fun and games before someone gets hurt. The day ends with tragedy as a father dies and a seal was printed on his forehead, this is how it has been. Just like he's changed to become bitter and perhaps even selfish.

Then he sees the mirror before him, his eyes could only see the same colorless eyes that were reflected from the mirror. Then his sights move up to his forehead; it used to be free and clean, but now it has something. A thing, a shape, a seal laid on it, but it wasn't just a tattoo it's the cursed seal. Something passed down from generation to generation. It was cruel, fate was cruel when this burden should only be passed down to just the half part of the family.

That's right, the curse seal could only be laid upon the Branch family while the Main family can laugh and spit in their faces. Treating them like the dogs they are, he has sub come to fury. The dark side which has engulfed his heart, to hate and abhor the Main family. To become cruel and anti-social towards them, to secretly wanting to destroy them for his father. All the hate, the burden, the bitterness he feels deep down inside and all can be unleashed to thrash on one person. A person so sweet and humane, stuttering in every conversation, fiddling with her index fingers, biting her lower lip while averting everyone's gaze. Such a person he should really consider the big pest of the clan.

Such a weak and fragile person, too gentle to consider the huge consequence of a battle. All from head to toe and to the timid ness of her voice was sickening to him, even if she has the same clear, blank eyes such as himself... Those eyes could only show calmness, such a sedate sight coming from her snow eyes. All of it was just pathetic, to make it worse he has to protect her! _Why should I!? Why do I have to get this unfair responsibility to protect such a pathetic, pitiful being as that weak mouse._ He thought.

His blood boiling with infinite rage, the nights when he finds her training all alone in the area. Where he sneaks up and crushed her up against the tree, he would yell at her, insult her, put all his weight on her. All he could hear was her whimpers and her pleads, all of it was proof of her weakness and then she collapses on the ground after being struck.

_Why?_ He asks himself so many times, he could never find the answer to his question. Still he asks himself, _why? Why won't that wench yell for help!? Why!? Why does she always allow herself to be hurt in my clutches!? Why!? WHY!?_

Still no answer.

There came a day when he almost did find it, it was just an innocent conversation they shared... Well sort of.

"N-Neji-niisan..."

"Will you stop calling me brother!?"

She lowers her head, staring at the floor. A habit he's always had little patience with, rolling his eyes as he waits for her to say something. A talk with her could take endless hours until she decides to speak again, he makes a small glance over at her. There she goes with those annoying habits of her restless self. Each of her index finger poking at each other, biting her lower lip softly, and her eyes just remained on the solid floor. Neji was about to lose his patience with her when he suddenly backed away form her. His hands trembling when he realized an opening. The way she was positioned she reveals all these openings to his eyes,_ yes... Strike at her side, then move to her stomach and destroy everything._

Wait.

Is he thinking about murdering her? Has his loathe for her become so strong that he would commit such an act? The real question was that... Would he even dare to? His hands trembled when his eyes widened with horror, realizing of what he would like to do. The girl in front of him looked up to him, realizing to his strange behavior. Her feelings coming into concern as she advances over to him, the boy seems to be caught in a spell for she continues to approach while he did not notice.

Rising up a hand; a rather small, round delicate hand lightly touched her cousin's cheek. At the instant of her feathery touch he snaps as his hand captures her wrist and twists it bitterly. She yelps as she falls victim to his deadly grip, Neji tightens it more as he inserts a bit of chakra into her delicate flesh. Tomorrow it will be purple with a bit of blue, the bruise would have swollen. The boy twists it even further as if wanting to break her bone at this point. Hinata winces, but does not yell as she endures the pain surging into her skin.

"Why don't you yell!? Scream dammit!! Yell!!" Neji scowls at her, still Hinata stays quiet with her quivering lips.

_HATE ME!_

When he sees that nothing is working he just pushes her on the floor, the girl laid on the floor holding her injured wrist. Wincing and feeling the pain swelling up in her skin, whimpering to herself. Neji just looks disgusted with her, he couldn't stand her anymore and turns around ready to leave. Her eyes looking up to his back with a frown, trying to urge herself into speaking. Neji was walking away from her pitiful self until he heard a soft, trembling voice.

"S...sumimasen... for ever... b-being.. b-born..."

Were the last words he heard from her, a great ache began in his heart along with other emotions that also take part into it. The next day, Hinata was in the training area doing the best to improve herself. Hitting the target with her chakra engulfed hands, palms striking at the wooden target. Feet flying at the sides of the wooden target; kicking from left to right. _Why continue?_ She wondered as she continues to train rigorously on her own, but it wasn't enough.

The sky darkened suddenly, from its happy, bright lights to a more black and gray color. Its gay features fades into the opaque scene when the monstrous, depressing clouds soon over ride the bright, fire sphere. The light was trapped as the giant grey cotton balls which floated on the sky covered it, absorbing its light so that it doesn't escape. All you see is the dark colors of the angst sky as a minute passes until a single drop fell from one cloud. Soon millions of endless drops poured down heavily on the ground, the crashing sounds of the rain can be heard on roof tops and on the windows.

Along with the spectacle rainfall the bitter, cold wind thrashed its way. As if to joining in the frenzy as powerful gusts of the air pulverized anything that tries to cross its path. The Hyuuga girl squeaked as she felt its cold thrusts like those strikes of her cousin. She trembled at the thought and how she compared the cold wind to Neji's cruel strikes of his palms. She remembers each blow landing perfectly and the blood she would cough up with each gasp of breath. The more she thinks the more the heiress trains under the cascading rainfall, her body warming up from her movements. Her body, her flesh mixed with sweat and rain water. The cold bursts of wind howling and pounding her, enters her warmth. Throughout the whole rainy day... She trains.

The next day, the sun rises to conquer the sky and lightning the environment with its warm, pouring rays. The pure, white clouds were pushed away by the giant, glowing sphere. Beaming its lights all over Konoha, shining everywhere. On Hyuuga manor, one member wakes up early as usual. The regular morning routines as this person heads out to the training area, rearranging his forehead protector. When his eyes meet the bright sun and then looking over at a figure which laid on the ground.

His curiosity lead him over to the distant figure, coming closer and closer until he stops. To his blank eyes he comes across to his small cousin. She was asleep on the still wet ground, he could tell by her dirty clothes and her soaked hair. What puzzles him is that, _what was she doing out here?_ _Did she stay outside during the entire day in the rain? Nah, she's not THAT stupid... is she?_ He shrugs it off as he crouches down, her eyes were not seen because of her wet bangs that hid them. Neji waited to see if she was going to wake, _my, my... seems to be the heavy sleeper_. He thought.

"Oi, baka wake up" He would snarl, nothing happened. This seems a little awkward, but it was ruining his morning.

He sighs in displeasure and was ready to scream at her, he pokes her roughly in the side of her body. Purposely inserting chakra, _perhaps she will scream_ he thought with a grin. No, nothing happened...

"Hinata-sama!"

Nothing.

"HINATA-SAMA!"

Nothing.

He blinks and grew restless or was it becoming his concern? He touches her cheek and he swore he felt his skin shrivel up by the odd, cold feeling. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong. His hands picked her up and held her closely to his chest, he has no idea of the strange emotion which swirls around his chest. He looks at her face and the horror... Not only were her eyes closed, but her flesh... The skin was more pallid than before, almost transparent that you can actually see her veins clearly.

He activated his Byakugan and the horror crept into his heart, _what!?_ Her heart, seeing through her chest he can see her heart beating slowly, very slowly. Her chakra flow was disappearing, _wait, what's going on!?_ He can't think for the worst, but he can't help but feel helpless at the moment. Like that same four year old boy who was so terribly frightened at the time he recieved his place in the family. The pain, the fear, the anguish of fate, now why were those emotions coming back? There was no time to think as he rushes out of the yard and mansion, going to the specialist medic nin.

The way he pleaded, the way he begged Tsunade was shocking. All of a sudden the hate he had for Hinata vanished in an instant as soon as he touched her cold flesh. The wait was weary, he could feel himself becoming anxious. For some reason he worried, no, he _is_ worried. His mind was always thinking about her, even as the minutes and hours passed it was always Hinata in his mind. All the hate he had for his demure cousin was gone, all he feels is pain and angst.

The day soon fell into the afternoon and that also fell into the evening, the waiting was just too much now. Neji's eyes were anxious, they itched to activate the Byakugan to see the other side of the wall. He's too afraid, his whole heart and mind consumed with impending fear, his blood trembles, and his heart throbs back and forth. Sweat rolled down from each side of his face as his whole body just trembles; with fear and anxiety. That soon evanescent as the legendary kunoichi comes out from the room. Tsunade looked on with disbelief, her eyes were stained with something. Around her eyes they were a bit baggy indicating they probably shed a couple of tears.

To the genius it could only send chills down his spine, the way her eyes looked so depressed in something. Just what could it be? He wanted the silence to end, he wanted this to finish, he couldn't stand anymore inaudible sounds. He wanted to hear, he wanted her to speak and at the instant!

"Neji-san... it.. I... I seem to have bad news for you.." She pauses as she relaxes a bit, at least she tried to calm down. Her heart felt so hard as if it rose greatly; it felt as it went up to her throat. She looks at him with saddened eyes as she readies herself for the worst. "I've examined Hinata-chan and... I see that she has a bruised wrist, but that's not the point. I'm afraid that she has sub come to Pneumonia... Judging by the wetness of her hair, I may conclude that she seemed to be out in the rain with the cold penetrating her warm body and consuming her lungs... Which explains the extreme pallid ness of her skin... I... I'm afraid there's nothing I can do..." She pauses as she could feel herself stiffening, feeling the ache in her heart.

"she... she is... dead"

His eyes widened with shock as he demands to see his little cousin, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Instead he runs past the depressed kunoichi and goes into the room, grabbing her cold hand and placing it to his chest. There was no way he could believe it, he just stared down at her ghostly, white face with her eyes closed. He wanted her eyes to open; he wanted to see those beautiful pearly eyes, to see her lips curl into a shy smile. _No, she can't possibly be dead, she just couldn't. Hinata... no, I refuse!_ He cries in his mind, since then... Tears dropped on the ground.

Friends came to the funeral as the Hyuuga girl was buried under the ground, the tears everyone shed. Kiba couldn't contain his sadness. Hinata was his friend, his companion; his teammate, and she was like a sister to him. His dog, Akamaru whined and howled as if crying out in pain like what a human does. Behind Shino's black shades, even the Inuzuka knew that the Aburame boy shed his tears. He may not have expressed it, but he's always cared for the demure Hyuuga. The two loved her like family and friend, right now they felt incomplete without her. Their days, their training, and their hang outs will never be the same again. Even the kyuubi showed compassion to the fallen girl. Naruto cried and cried, he really did care for her.

All of them left flowers to the resting girl and left with tears streaming down their faces. It seemed as though the only Hyuuga who remained by her grave, shockingly it was the genius. He irks at the thought that not one single member of the family came, well that changed when his uncle came. He was incredibly worn out, must be the sadness for he could not contain it anymore. His hands trembled and whispered out something, Neji seemed to hear his uncle make an apology to his dead cousin, but why? Hiashi-sama also bowed and apologized to his nephew as he gives him the note.

Once his uncle left, Neji looked at the note with black, stained spots on it. Must be by the tears his uncle had shed, carefully and with trembling hands the Hyuuga unfolds the note. His eyes widened with shock, his eyes could no longer avoid the tears within him. Not anymore and so with each word he reads in the note, more tears streamed down his cheeks. She was depressed, she was alone, and nobody loved her. Nobody was there for her, nobody would take care or... protect her. He vowed to do it, he promised his father to protect her with his life. What was he doing all this time? Beating her, insulting her, spitting, and bitterly putting every ounce of rage on her.

He felt the amount of guilt crushing down on him like a rock had just landed on him. He felt the tears coming out from his eyes, he can feel his own father greatly disappointed in his duty. What duty? It was gone... Was this what he wanted? He almost _did_ kill her in the Chuunin exam, was this truly the lust of a murderer? His eyes widened, appalled of the horrific thoughts, the times when in those nights he'd find Hinata train. All alone... vulnerable, so innocent, so fragile yet with a strong will to keep going, but breakable. The times he'd go at her, pinning her against the tree and just... Harm her. He wanted to break her so badly, but he'd only injure her.

Once in her room he'd come close to the extreme, having crushed her on the bed. Those frightening white eyes of hers; the way they just stared horrified of him and sometimes he'd regret painfully of what he has done. It was dark, he could only hear her cries and whimpers. Sometimes it was that time he just wanted to kill her and then try to say that it was an accident. His whole life he wanted the title of heir and wanting to order everyone around, the first person he'd want as slave was always... Hinata. In this note, he knows that he was so blind. His anger and self-centered ways engulfed him and gave him the wrong reasons. Why was he always after Hinata? Was it because she was weak and pathetic? No, there must be something more...

_It's best if I die, if I did then... Everyone in Hyuuga will be better off. My sister, Hanabi can take care of things, she is stronger and more aware. I am weak and despised, it's fairly obvious that nobody wanted me alive... Neji-niisan... I hope this makes you happy and hopefully more liberal... sayounara... eien ni..._

_Happy? Liberal!? What is she talking about?_ Did she somehow noticed that he truly wanted... _No, no_, he can't take it anymore. Neji was wrong, but it was too late. He wanted her, he wanted to see her; not to harm her ever again. To protect her, to apologize for all the nasty things he had done. It's too late now... she's gone.

Out of desperation he wakes up with a scream. Calling out her name in the night, he was sitting up and sweating from the top of his head to down to his face. Lips trembling and eyes fairly frightened by the crass nightmare he's been having. Dawn approached as the rays of the sun seeped through the curtains and into the room to give it life and light in it. There beside the man was someone else, the figure has a petite form; very feminine. Her body makes a twitch and slowly, fluttering her eyes open. Revealing a pair of white, ghostly like eyes as she turns her head over to look at the man.

Her lips slowly tilted into a warm smile. Her dark blue hair just rested against her back, the face was so soft and sweet. She looks at him with that secure smile, it's been going on like this after their wedding. Which was a week ago, since then Neji's been getting these nightmares and this woman beside him always told him that it's going to be alright. He felt no regrets towards the proposal because he wanted to be with her.

The girl kept staring at him and tilted her head, suddenly he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and drew her to him. Holding her in his arms and keeping her close to his frightened, sweaty body. His wife was used to this reaction and didn't mind at all, she greatly loved her genius.

"Anata... had a nightmare...?" The wife asked in a soft, soothing tone.

"Hai..." He said with a tremble.

"Tell me about it" She softly brings her hand to his cheek and softly caressed it.

"Hinata... I love you, don't leave me" Neji embraced her lovingly.

"Neji... of course I would not... I love you as well..." She rests her face against his chest and feeling just his warmth in her.

* * *

Ta-da! What did you think? It's short and sweet, no sequels to it. It's a one-shot! Yes, Neji had a nightmare, but he ended up being with his Hinata anyway.

**Anata:** Darling (Used by women, it normally means "You" in general, Anata will only mean "Darling" if used by a woman)

**Sayounara: **Good Bye

**Eien ni: **Forever


End file.
